La Jefa, esa soy yo
by OswaldGallery
Summary: El Doctor y Clara abandonan el Yorkshire victoriano para ir de vuelta a casa, no obstante parece que el Doctor y Clara finalmente resuelven esa tensión que hasta ahora no tenían resuelta, y finalmente él acepta que clara es la Jefa.


**La Jefa, esa soy yo.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **_ESTE FIC PUEDE CONTENER SPOILER REFERENTES AL CAPITULO Crimson Horror, ya que es una escena que me he imaginado de lo que vendría despues de despedirse del Yorkshire Victoriano, y antes de llegar Clara a Casa._

* * *

Clara había entrado dentro de la TARDIS mientras esperaba que el Doctor volviera, se quedó pensativa en las últimas palabras del Doctor, ella era la jefa, así que espero pacientemente hasta que ese regresara y en cuando regreso le dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

— ¿Doctor?

— Dime Clara. — Contesto él mientras miraba a su acompañante.

— Quiero regresar a casa, pero antes… déjame demostrarte que soy la jefa.

Las palabras de Clara desconcertaron al Doctor, no entendía muy bien que quería decir su acompañante por lo cual se quedó en silencio, observándola, pero Clara estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el final, se había contenido las ganas de besarle en ese submarino, pero no iba a contenerse más, así que vacilar se acercó a él y le beso, pero el Doctor se separó rápidamente de ella.

— ¡Me acabas de besar! — Se quejó él.

— Vaya, vaya, para tener más 900 años, eres de lo más inocente. — Contesto ella.

El doctor parecía ligeramente molesto, pero Clara quería jugar más, así que se acercó de nuevo a él, para besarle de nuevo, pero esta vez ella se llevó la sorpresa en cuando él le correspondió el beso.

— Retiro lo dicho. — Susurro ella.

Dichas esas palabras ella junto sus labios con los de él, besando de forma apasionada los labios de ese hombre, pero en ese instante ambos se dejaron llevar por la magia de ese momento, ella paso sus brazos al alrededor del cuello del Doctor mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de ella. Fue un beso largo que lleno a Clara de una sensación agradable, llena de ardor.

— ¿Doctor? — Le llamo a él.

— Dime Clara. — Susurro él mientras jadeaba.

— Te deseo, ahora… — Contesto ella.

Clara se separó de él mientras se mordía levemente el labio presa de la vergüenza del momento, pero había tomado una decisión, así que mirando al Doctor, ella empezó a desabrocharse el ese complicado vestido victoriano que llevaba dejándolo caer al suelo.

— Clara…

— ¿Si, Doctor? — Pregunto ella.

— Eres…preciosa.

Ella se sonrojo por las palabras del Doctor y sin pensarlo ella se acerco de nuevo para besarle, mientras sus manos empezaban a desprenderse de la ropa del hombre, primero le quito la chaqueta, y luego empezó a desabrocharle la pajarita, junto la camisa.

Por otro lado el Doctor seguía el beso de su acompañante, cuando besaba a Clara sentía la sensación de que le estaban llenando, algo demasiado especial para el Señor del Tiempo, Clara era única, le gustaba y no podía evitarlo más, la deseaba.

En ese instante Clara tomo la mano derecha del Doctor cogiéndole por la muñeca y la llevo al pecho de ella, quería sentir el tacto de la piel del Doctor en su piel y en cuando sintió eso, ella ya no podía esperar, quiso tomar la iniciativa sentándose encima de la consola de la TARDIS.

— Doctor, ven a mí…

— No creo que sea una buena idea. — Contestó él.

Ella le miro sin comprender, ¿acaso le estaba rechazando en cuando ella ya semidesnuda se estaba entregando a él?

— ¿Me estas rechazando? – Preguntó ella.

Y la respuesta del Doctor fue.

— No, digo que no creo que a la TARDIS le guste que… iniciemos un vínculo más personal, estando sentada encima de la consola.

Clara se mordió el labio, tenía razón, la TARDIS y ella no se llevaban bien, no era buena idea hacerla enfadar, así que se bajó de la consola de controles mirando al Doctor le dijo.

— Vamos a la Biblioteca. — Dijo ella tomando la mano de él.

— ¿A la Biblioteca?, ¿Para qué quieres ir a la Biblioteca? — Pregunto él.

Clara esbozo una pequeña sonrisa pícara y rodeo los ojos.

— Vamos a la biblioteca para que yo te demuestre quien es la Jefa.

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero hay otros sitios, no sé ¿una cama? — Contesto él.

— Oh vamos Doctor, quiero que sea especial, además me gusta la biblioteca.

Clara mandaba así que tomo al doctor de la mano y lo llevo hasta la biblioteca donde finalmente se entregó totalmente a él, fue una experiencia única y a la vez especial, tanto como ella deseaba.

— Reconócelo, soy la jefa. — Susurro una Clara exhausta.

— Eres la Jefa. — Reconoció un Doctor cansado y jadeante.

Dichas esas palabras Clara se acercó a él y le beso de nuevo en los labios, y se separó lentamente de él.

— Estoy cansada, me apetece una ducha… ¿vienes? — Pregunto ella.

— Clara Oswald…

— Doctor, soy la jefa, obedéceme.

Y tras esas últimas palabras Clara y el Doctor se fueron a la ducha la cual compartieron entregándose muestras de aprecio de uno a la otra, y en cuando terminaron caminaron cogidos de la mano, hasta la sala de la consola de la TARDIS, donde el Doctor puso las coordenadas de la casa donde vivía Clara, y segundos más tarde llegaron y ella se despidió de él dándole un último beso.

— Te veo mañana, Doctor,

Dijo ella despidiéndose de él, y luego entrar dentro de la casa, donde lo primero que hizo fue mirarse en el espejo mientras se arreglaba levemente el pelo.

— La Jefa, esa soy yo.

**FIN**

**PD: Si te ha gustado el fic, haz un rewiew, todo comentario o critica constructiva será agredecido.**


End file.
